


Impaling

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Day 4, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Feral Bastard, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Little Shit, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Siblings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: “He smiled, blood staining his teeth. “Took you long enough.”“Then why can’t you leave? Why stay here?”He rattles the chains around his wrists, “Same as you.”Or Day 4 of Febuwhump 2021, Impaling
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Other(s), Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Impaling

Jaskier looked at her, “Have you figured it out, yet Witch?” 

“You’re a dragon.”

He smiled, blood staining his teeth. “Took you long enough.”

“Then why can’t you leave? Why stay here?”

He rattles the chains around his wrists, “Same as you.” He sees the soldiers coming and swallows, “When they release the chains, run.”

“Are you insane?”

“Just run… You should regain your strength and chaos as soon as you leave this place.”

“No, I will not leave you here.”

The door opens and soldiers pile in, along with a young man she has never seen before. 

“Julian.” 

Jaskier’s eyes shine with mischief, “Riyad. How is that stab wound?” 

“It hurt.” He said as he walked closer. 

“You healed, did you not?”

Riyad pulled a dagger out and twirled it around. 

“I suppose, but will you?” And stabbed Jaskier in the thigh.

Jaskier growled and Riyad patted him on the cheek, “You heard mother, get them out… And make sure he doesn’t die. We have some amazing plans ahead for them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a serious question: Why does touch, most of the time, make me feel sick? Last night, being touched (through clothing) had me wanting to scrub my skin and being touched skin on skin, made me want to be sick and just cry.
> 
> Febuwhump 2021 is going to be Marvel and Witcher themed. I have it to where 14 days are Marvel and the other 14 are Witcher… that was a lot of fun lol. 
> 
> Some days will be paired with other prompts, challenges, or series. Such as my Witcher whump series “Bonding in a Cell 101” or my future prompt challenge, Alphabet Challenge, inspired by butyoucantnemo’s “Penny Parker’s Alphabet Soup”, here on Ao3. 
> 
> It will be cross-posted on Fanfiction and Wattpad. 
> 
> Fanfiction- BlackandBlueMascara  
> Wattpad- BlackandBlueMascara


End file.
